


he's cute when he's unconscious

by h0useofw0lves



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Bruises, Fights, M/M, Somnophilia, chubby!noiz, im bad at tagging, koujaku being a creep, noiz can feel in this its the first time hes done the do after getting his feeling back, not really but kinda, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0useofw0lves/pseuds/h0useofw0lves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a usual fight between Koujaku and Noiz ends in a not so usual way.</p><p>(koujaku fucks noiz after knocking him out. noiz wakes up eventually and everything ends better than anyone had expected)</p>
            </blockquote>





	he's cute when he's unconscious

**Author's Note:**

> k this is kiiiinda dubcon so be wary?? anyway this was a prompt from a friend of mine a long time ago. i finally got round to writing it. so yeah

Noiz is still a little shit. He always has been and always will be. Koujaku doesn't even know why he bothered to try and tolerate the brat. Yeah, their relationship, or lack thereof, may be a little childish, but it doesn't help that Noiz _is_ childish.

They're hardly even arguing about anything in particular. It just started with Noiz being the asshole he usually is, calling Koujaku 'old man' and following him into a deserted back alley. It doesn't usually bother Koujaku too much, but he'd been feeling a little pissed off all day anyway.

"Could you stop calling me that? I'm not even all that older than you." He asks as politely as he can, trying to avoid an argument.

"You're seven years older than me," Noiz retorts, folding his arms. "Face it, old man, you're not as youthful as you think you are." The corners of his mouth twitch up into a little smirk as Koujaku glares at him, frowning.

"What's your deal with getting on my nerves? Don't you have fucking… Rhyme matches to do or some shit?"

"Oh, so it does annoy you?" Is all the shitty little brat replies with.

Koujaku makes a low angry sound, almost a growl, baring his teeth. "Does it- god, what is wrong with you?"

Noiz's smirk splits into a grin. "A lot of things, by the look of it, but probably not as much as you."

Koujaku flips then, snapping his hand out to punch Noiz right in the jaw. "Shut the fuck up, you brat. You don't know shit about me.

Noiz is still fucking smirking, the freak. His hand is resting on his jaw, at the spot where Koujaku's fist hit him. Koujaku shakes his hand out, ignoring the pain blooming in his knuckles.

"Ouch," Noiz says with a laugh. Honestly, that boy has issues.

"I can't believe you, telling me I'm fucked up then getting off on getting punched," Koujaku grunts out, still shaking his hand out. He stops and stares at Noiz. He weirdo looks like he's Blissed out or something.

"Nn, at least I didn't kill my fucking family," Noiz mumbles through the blood in his mouth. But its clear enough that Koujaku heard exactly what he said.

"Wha-" Koujaku doesn't even react for a couple seconds. He just stands there staring at Noiz in disbelief. How- how did he even know that…?

"Hm. That made you shut up," Noiz says, bringing Koujaku back to reality.

He lurches forward and grabs the collar of Noiz's top, shoving him back, hard, into the brick wall behind him, rage probably showing on his face. Noiz actually looks a little surprised, maybe even scared. Good. The brat deserves it.

"How did you find that out?" Koujaku says it more as a statement than a question, voice low and quiet. He spits the words out while staring straight into Noiz's eyes, fear flashing into them. When Noiz doesn't answer he tightens his grip on Noiz's top and lifts him up a little, pressing his hand into Noiz's windpipe. Noiz's hands rise up to hold onto Koujaku's wrists, probably trying to pull him away. He doesn't try to though, he just keeps them resting there. "How. Did you. Find. That. Out?!" Koujaku raises his voice.

" _Hrk_ -" Noiz makes a choked sound and actually makes an attempt to pull Koujaku's hands away. Oh right, he probably can't talk while being choked. Koujaku lowers his hands, still keeping a hold on the front of his shirt.

"Fuck, are you trying to kill _me_?" Noiz grunts, panting harshly. He rubs the spot on his neck where Koujaku had held his fist to. Koujaku frowns at him, ignoring the jab at his past. "And anyway. I have my connections."

"…what the fuck does that mean?" Koujaku spits out. He resists the urge to punch Noiz again.

"I can find things out. I know people." Noiz is still being so cryptic. He taps the back of Koujaku's hand. "Could you let me go?"

"Fine," Koujaku replies, letting go of Noiz's shirt and letting him relax. Noiz sighs and flattens the fabric down. Koujaku is about to ask Noiz where he got that… Personal information about him from again but he's stopped before he can even open his mouth by Noiz kicking him really hard in the shin.

"Ouch-! What was that for?" He yells, frowning at him. Noiz just shrugs, smirking again.

"Wanted to distract you," he says, before he punches Koujaku in the stomach. Koujaku grunts as he leans toward in himself, his hands coming around to wrap around his stomach. Before he can do anything else, he feels Noiz's hand grab his hair, pulling his face down as he snaps his knee up to collide with Koujaku's nose. Fuck, that hurt. It wasn't hard enough to make it bleed, though, thank fuck. With his hands still threaded in Koujaku's hair, Noiz yanks his head up to look down at him.

"Mm, you look pretty all beaten up," Noiz says with a smirk. Koujaku grunts again, shaking Noiz's hand away. He stand up straight and takes a step forward, coaxing Noiz back against the wall once more.

Koujaku's hand returns to its previous position at Noiz's throat. He makes an attempt at knocking Noiz's legs out from underneath him, but as Noiz starts to fall slide down the wall he grabs Koujaku's arm and pulls him down with him. They both land roughly on the ground.

Koujaku is almost straddling Noiz's thighs now they're in this position. Noiz seems to notice because he lets out an airy laugh.

"Heh, what are you doing there, old man?" He says, voice dropping low to a more suggestive tone. Koujaku just makes an angry sound and punches him in the jaw again, putting more strength behind the hit this time, smiling as Noiz's head hits the wall behind him. "F- _fuck_ …" Noiz grunts out, biting his lip and grinning eerily. If Koujaku new any better, he'd say he looks aroused. He chooses to ignore Noiz's hips twitching up.

"You're fucked up," Koujaku states, elbowing Noiz's in the stomach, hard, before gripping his throat again. He grips him hard enough that Noiz lets out a small choking sound as he gazes at the taller male, tears forming in his eyes. Koujaku knocks Noiz's head back against the wall again, gripping tighter. Maybe he could make him pass out.

He watches as Noiz's eyes roll back, mouth open wide in an attempt to breathe. His hands are around his wrists again, trying to pull Koujaku's hands away. His fighting back becomes weaker and his eyes start to close. Good.

Koujaku pulls his hands back once Noiz's eyes slip closed and he stops trying to push him away. Noiz slumps back against the wall and his head lolls to the side. As Koujaku's realises what the fuck he's actually done, oh god, he panics a little. Holy shit, what if he went too far?

He brings his hand to Noiz's face, holding it under his nose to check if he's still breathing. After feeling a couple soft breaths on his hand he let's out a sigh of relief. Fuck. Okay, good, he's only passed out. Maybe he should take him inside until he wakes up.

Koujaku notices he's still straddling Noiz's thighs. He's still sat on him. He remembers Noiz… _flirting_ with him earlier and how turned on he looked as he hit him… he can't help but say the brat is pretty damn attractive. Especially covered in bruises and blood and… Fuck. He looks hot, he looks vulnerable and sexy. Koujaku feels his cock twitch a little.

There's just something about how peaceful he looks, like that one time he walked in on Aoba, asleep with his headphones on, the only sounds were the quiet music coming from Aoba's headphones and his soft breathing. This is… Similar. Noiz may be passed out, not sleeping, but he still looks so goddamn cute and quiet. For once. There's just something about his face that Koujaku finds irresistible.

There's dried blood around Noiz's nose and mouth from when Koujaku punched him earlier. But there's fresh blood there too, probably from the last time he hit him. His nose looks more crooked than usual; he wonders if it's broken. His left eye looks a little swollen and bruised, and so is the skin around the top of his nose. There's a little cut near his eyebrow.

Koujaku reaches down and presses a hand against his hardening cock, letting out a ragged breath through clenched teeth. This is so wrong, Noiz is unconscious, what is he doing…?

He's bruised in other places, too. An angry red mark circles around the column of his neck, from Koujaku choking him earlier. But there are fingertip shaped marks dotted on the pale skin, as well as dark purple blotches that look like hickeys. Oh, he want to bite him. He wants to mark him up more, make him his. Fuck whoever managed to get him before Koujaku could.

Leaning back, he undoes the button and zipper on his jeans. He shoves them, and his underwear, down as much as he can while staying in his current position in Noiz's lap. Which isn't much. He quickly spits into his hand before pulling his cock out and wrapping his hand around the hard length, feeling it harden further. He moans quietly, turning his attention back to Noiz.

This is so, so wrong. He's touching himself while perving on his passed out enemy, in a fucking alley. Well… No one is gonna come down here, and Noiz is passed out so he's never gonna know this would've happened… Oh, fuck it.

He shuffles until he's between Noiz's legs, and he pulls them apart a little, rubbing his hands over his plush thighs. Noiz has definitely gotten a little chubbier since he last saw him. He looks a lot cuter with this extra weight. Or at least a lot healthier, the boy was stick thin when they first met. He wonders if Noiz has any idea what's going on, if he can feel Koujaku caressing his thighs… Probably not.

Koujaku pulls Noiz closer to him by his thighs, his limp body falling further down the wall. Reaching forward, he pushes up Noiz's top to expose his soft tummy. Yeah, he's put on quite a bit of weight. There's a large red mark where Koujaku had elbowed him, and its starting to turn purple. Hm, that's gonna leave a really nice bruise. There's already a sizable bruise there, but it looks old, yellowing around the edges. It's probably from a past fight. He presses his fingertips into it, knowing that if Noiz was conscious, he would've writhed in pain. Maybe even pleasure, knowing the brat.

He brings one hand back to his neglected cock, rubbing his thumb over the slit, smearing pearly precum down his length. It feels good, he has to bite hip lip to muffle a groan of pleasure, but he wants more. He want to fuck Noiz. He knows is technically raping him because Noiz can't exactly consent while he's passed out but… he won't ever know. He'll never need to know this happened.

Koujaku rubs his free hand over Noiz's cock through his trousers. He gropes him and feels the length, trying to see if he can get him hard. Its not something that really matters, but it would be nice. After a few minutes of groping him through the fabric of his trousers, he gives up and pulls his hand away. He shifts out from between Noiz's thighs and undoes his trousers, pulling them down and off, then pulling off his underwear.

Oh god, the brat has piercings down there. He really should've guessed, considering how decorated his face is, but still… Wouldn't they have hurt..? Koujaku touches one of the silver rings, the one that's on his tip. He fiddles with it for a couple seconds, almost mesmerised. It must feel good to have them played with. Noiz would probably be moaning now if he was awake.

Koujaku thinks he should probably prepare him if he is going to fuck him. He may not be able to feel anything now but he doesn't really want him to be in pain after. Well, he does deserve it but… No, he'll prep him.

He shuffles back between Noiz's spread legs and throws one leg over his shoulder to expose him more. Koujaku spits onto his fingers and presses one against Noiz's hole. He rubs it around a little, spreading the saliva around to try and make entry a little smoother, before he pushes his finger in slowly. He thrusts the digit in and out a couple times before adding a second. He's pretty tight, he probably hasn't bottomed much before.

As he's fingering Noiz, he notices more bruises, small ones dotted around his hips and sides. There's a pretty big one right on his left hip; it looks like the sort of bruise you'd get after bashing yourself into something. Maybe someone did that to him, maybe he just walked into a door or something. Koujaku keeps working his fingers inside Noiz, carefully adding a third, while shifting his other hand to press his palm flat against the angry purple mark on his hip.

Once Koujaku is sure Noiz is sufficiently prepared, he pulls his fingers out and spits into his hand again, rubbing the saliva over his cock. He swipes his thumb over he slit and smears the precum collected there over his length too, biting his lip.

With one hand on Noiz's thigh, pushing his legs apart, and the other wrapped around his cock, Koujaku positions himself at Noiz's entrance, just pressing the head of his cock against him. Fuck, this is a terrible idea, but he's too far gone now… His mind is cloudy with arousal. He takes a deep breath before slowly pushing himself into Noiz, the hot, tight warmth of his insides feeling so fucking good around him.

Koujaku breathes out in a drawn out groan as he pushes his cock all the way into Noiz's welcoming insides. This is… Amazing… He stays where he is for a few seconds, with his cock buried deep in Noiz's ass. He's probably subconsciously allowing Noiz to get used to him inside of him.

"Noiz... I'm so sorry," he says out loud, though he knows Noiz won't hear him. He pulls his hips back and snaps them forward again, breathing heavily, biting his lip to muffle the moans he so wants to just let out. He's not sure why though. Maybe he just doesn't want anyone to come down this alley. Oh fuck, they're still in the alley… One of his hands comes around to Noiz's side to press his fingers into the bruise there again. Noiz has such soft skin, he never wants to stop touching it. He's so soft and squishy now, and fuck, the bruises and cuts and scrapes look so good on him…

Koujaku is pulled away from his thoughts when he feels Noiz shuffling about. _Fuck_.

"K-Kou…jaku…?" He mumbles groggily. He sounds so cute, oh god, Koujaku is so turned on. He pretends not to notice and keeps fucking him, still pressing his fingers into the marks painted over his delicate skin. Now that Noiz is awake, he might as well try and get a reaction out of him, right? Just as he thought earlier, Noiz squirms and whines out each time Koujaku's fingers dig into the bruises.

"Ouch-- ahh, that hurts-!" Noiz gasps, voice a little strained. Koujaku notices he's starting to get hard; so the squirming wasn't just because he was in pain, huh. He brings his other hand to Noiz's other side and pulls his hips up a bit to get a better angle. Noiz moans softly and moves his arms so he can support himself on his elbows. "Wh… What are you doing?"

Koujaku can't help but let out a little airy laugh at that. "Hah… What does it look like- nngh- I'm doing?" With a particularly hard thrust, Noiz's eyes widen and a choked off moan escapes his throat, high pitched and fucking _adorable_. Who knew that brat would sound so cute when he's getting fucked.

"Nn- Koujaku!" Noiz gasps out, his cock almost fully hard already. Well, that didn't take long, he must really be enjoying it. Koujaku doesn't feel as guilty for doing what he's doing now. "H…harder-!"

"Nn?" Koujaku grunts, doing the complete opposite to Noiz's request and slowing down entirely. "You want me to fuck you harder?"

Noiz makes a frustrated sound. "Ugh- I have no idea what you're doing and why you're doing it right now, but fuck, just finish what you started?" He sounds so desperate, his voice breaking a little towards the end of his request. Koujaku smirks, grinding his hips against Noiz's, just moving his hips in little circles. Teasing him. "Come on…"

Noiz is already breathing pretty heavily, he must be pretty sensitive. Koujaku pulls back until his cock almost slips out of Noiz, reveling in the small sound of distress that comes out of Noiz's mouth (probably accidentally as the smaller boy blushes deeply afterwards), steadying himself with his hand against the wall behind Noiz's head, before slamming back in hard. Noiz cries out with a desperate moan and his eyes roll back in pleasure, his hips twitching upwards. His cock is already leaking with precum.

"Th-there! _Oh god_ , p-please hit there again!" Noiz begs, gazing up at Koujaku, his glittery green eyes clouded over with lust. Hm, that's a first. He's never hit anyone's sweet spot that quickly. Koujaku bites his lip, feeling his cock twitch. He did like it when the brat kept his mouth shut, but he does sound pretty good when he's begging. This time he does as Noiz asks, thrusting his hips forward again, aiming for the same spot. Noiz reacts the same as before, moaning out Koujaku's name loudly as his legs come around Koujaku's waist with his heels digging into Koujaku's back, urging him forward.

Koujaku brings a hand down to grab one of Noiz's thighs again, squeezing the soft flesh and hearing Noiz let out an adorable sound. Damn, this boy is sensitive. He drags his nails down the insides of Noiz's chubby thighs, just to see how the younger of the two would react. Noiz brings his hands up to cover his face, squirming and whining in pleasure. He looks like he's already close, his cock is leaking precum into a little puddle on his stomach, his face his flushed, and he's making the sweetest sounds Koujaku has ever heard anyone make. He never thought he'd be saying that about Noiz.

"Mm, you feeling it that much already?" Koujaku leans down to whisper in Noiz's ear. Koujaku can't lie, he's starting to get close too. Noiz just nods, still keeping his mouth covered. He's probably trying to muffle his moans, but it really isn't helping that much. Koujaku can still hear almost every sound that he makes. God, he's so happy he woke up. Yeah, he was cute while he was unconscious, holy fuck he was adorable, but the sounds he's making now are so much better than that..

Koujaku starts to pick the pace up a little, slamming hard into Noiz and panting roughly. Noiz isn't fighting back like he thought he would, he's just taking it like a slut. Lying there and moaning, whining, just letting Koujaku use him as he likes. God, he's not gonna last much longer at all. Noiz's hands fall away from his face and to his sides.

"Koujaku… Kou- nn fuck-!" Noiz is moaning incoherently, his nails scratching at the ground desperately. "Ng- use me! Oh fuck, harder! _F-faster-!!_ "

Koujaku closes his eyes and let's his mouth fall open, giving up in holding his voice back. Noiz is pretty loud, so it doesn't matter if he is too. "Noiz, you're so cute," he gasps out, opening his eyes again and staring right down at him. He can't really fuck Noiz any harder than he is already, but god, he's begging for him… Shit, he's too close now. 

"Shit, aah- I'm clo-- ngh! Kou- jaku!~" Noiz tries, not really making sense, Koujaku gets what he's trying to say though.

Koujaku digs his fingers into Noiz's bruises again, hard, and Noiz's eyes roll back again, the corners of his mouth twitching up into a satisfied smile. Its a ridiculous face he's making, but its hot as fuck. _Ahegao_. Noiz's back arches and he lets out a long, high pitched moan as he clenches around Koujaku. Cum spurts from the tip of his cock and splatters onto his stomach, chest, even his neck. He came without a single touch to his cock. 

"Noiz-!" Koujaku groans out Noiz's name as he fucks him through his orgasm, feeling his own nearing. Noiz is probably over sensitive now, so he pulls out slowly, reveling in the little sound of displeasure he makes. Koujaku brings his hand to his cock and jerks himself off quickly, only needing a few strokes before cums, his own cum adding to the sticky mess on Noiz's stomach. A low groan escapes his throat as he cums, admiring the contrast of the cum against the red and purple marks in Noiz's stomach and hips.

Koujaku leans back into his heels and breathes deeply, watching Noiz's chest rising and falling as the younger of the two catches his breath again. That was pretty damn good. Who knew perving on your passed out enemy could lead to such amazing sex?

"Pfft, you're such an idiot," Noiz giggles breathily, and Koujaku realises he actually said that out loud. He feels himself blushing a little. 

"Shut up, brat." 

Noiz sits up properly against the wall and stretches, wincing as he spine clicks. He was laid in an awkward position. He reaches over and grabs his discarded underwear, pulling them on. Koujaku does his jeans back up.

Once the two of them are dressed and (vaguely) presentable again, Noiz runs a hand through his hair and chuckles. Koujaku shoots him a confused look.

"Hey… In all seriousness, that was pretty fucking good. I didn't realise sex could actually feel that good," Noiz states, looking away from Koujaku and blushing slightly. Koujaku doesn't bother asking him what he means by that, he just gets to his feet and offers his hand out to help Noiz stand up too.

**Author's Note:**

> gomen for the shit ending lol  
> hit me up on tumblr http://pukeynoiz.tumblr.com


End file.
